Strollers, and other wheeled products on the market today, are commonly used. Although such products typically include numerous safety features, lighting systems are often lacking. Having adequate light can enhance safety and enable users to exercise or walk at night with a stroller or other wheeled device.
Another challenge presented to lighting systems for strollers is the cost and technical difficult associated with the installation of a light system.
The disclosed system can be disposed on a stroller with minimal cost, time, and effort. Certain embodiments allow for components to be easily installed, such as a front LED light. A front LED light may be installed onto a stroller with an adhesive backing or with plastic ties (commonly known as “zip ties”). Cables for the system are designed to be easily secured with plastic ties as well. Cables and battery packs of the disclosed system are designed to be water resistant to allow for use in all weather conditions.